I Need a Favor
by Jo Jo Massacre
Summary: Emmett and Bella are bestfriends and after getting caught in a lie Em must ask her to pose as his girlfriend to appease his match making mother. Howver an unexpected blast from the past stir up a lot deep unsettled emotions in every one, during this will Em and Bella be able to keep their act up or will everything come crumbling down including thier friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there my pretties and welcome to my lovely crazy mind.**

**WARNING: Delving inside mind of this writer can be DANGEROUS, and, will leave you confused, shock and utterly dismayed. May cause crying, laughter, pitying of all kinds, and furious blinding anger. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However when she turned her back I took them on an emotional rollercoaster**

**With out further ado "I Need a Favor"**

**Em POV**

Ring ring ring

"Hello, Oh hey mom." Calling again, I see we literally just got off the phone three hours ago.

"Oh sweeties are you still coming home for your break I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Mom you saw me last month when you and dad had that layover." Really, mom really you have asked me that like five times last time.

"So I want to see my baby so are you coming home or not." She said in her sweet but stern voice

"Yes mom of course I'm coming who else is going to feed me all my favorites' meals the right way?"

"Emmett will you stop thinking with your stomach, now my friend Carrie's daughter is also coming home this week in I thought it will be just delightful for you two to meet. They haven't lived in the area long, they only moved here to be close to her: so I thought it will just swell if you showed her around she a very nice sweet girl you too will just get along perfect." Aw great mom and her supposed match making skills strike again how the heck am I suppose to get out this one.

"Mom, please don't this again lets not forget what happen last time remember." I shudder at the memory.

"well that girl was not who I thought she was I've meet Julie on numerous times she's a little shy but I think you'll like her so I'll just tell her mom that you volunteered to show her around during your break from school. She's a little worried that she wont make friends since she spent so little time here ya know." How do I get out of this?

"Yeah mom that's not going to really work cause um."

"What do mean its not going to work you has not even met her em give shot at least."

"I can be her friend but nothing more that would be disrespectful."

"Disrespectful what that suppose to mean."

"It means that I don't think my um girlfriend will like the idea of me dating another girl on school break." The line went silent did she hang up damn she probably doesn't even believe me

"Hello Mom are you there still."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?"

"I um mom the relationship is still kinda new it's to soon."

"How long?"

"What?"

"You heard me young man how long?"

"Just a few months that's all"

"I think that's long enough bring her home with you." Ah crap!

"Mom I just said it's too soon."

"Emmett I was not asking, you will bring her home. Your father and I will see the BOTH of you in a few days. Bye sweetie I can't wait to meet her."

Click!

Aw crap how in the hell am I suppose to out of this, why did I lie, why didn't I say a few weeks instead of months. SHIT! I yell I am going to be in so much trouble if I don't show up with a girlfriend mom will know I lied and then make go out with her friends daughter.

Knock knock knock!

"Em open up it's me and I got food!"

I ran to the door in saw my best friend Bella outside the door holding a larger brown bag with what smelt like Chinese inside.

"Ready to chow down I got sesame seed chicken in lo mien for in rice for me with a handful of egg rolls."

She brushed right passed me in began setting up the food on my desk.

"What's wrong, you usually are pushing me out the way by now."

"I lied to my mom in now it's about to catch up me and she's going to flip out and then make me go out with her friend daughter unless."

"Unless what?" she said while crossing her arms across her chest she already knew I was about to ask something.

"I Need a Favor!"

**Well there ya go not really much of a cliff hanger but this story will get going very fast I only think its going to be around ten maybe twenty chapters at the most it was just buzzing around in my head in this was the solution to the crazy.**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre**

**P.S My other story Captured will take precedence over this one in my update track for that one is not good but I will probably update them at the same time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there my pretties and welcome to my lovely crazy mind.**

**WARNING: Delving inside mind of this writer can be DANGEROUS, and, will leave you confused, shock and utterly dismayed. May cause crying, laughter, pitying of all kinds, and furious blinding anger. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However when she turned her back I took them on an emotional rollercoaster**

**With out further ado "I Need a Favor"**

**Previously on "I Need a Favor"**

"I lied to my mom in now it's about to catch up me and she's going to flip out and then make me go out with her friend daughter unless."

"Unless what?" she said while crossing her arms across her chest she already knew I was about to ask something.

"I Need a Favor!"

**BPOV**

How on earth do I let him drag me into these things? All I did was go over there with Chinese food and now I'm on stupid airplane flying to his hometown, pretending to be his girlfriend so he wouldn't have to go out with some girl and get caught in a lie with his mother, the things a girl does for her best friend.

"You owe me majorly big time for this you do realize this." I grumble

"So you finally lifted the "No talking till we get there" rule," he said with a smirk

"Don't be a smartass I'm helping you out remember."

"I know I know sorry did I ever tell you you're the bestest friend in the entire universe."

"That's not even a word, and yes you have like all through airport security and boarding and take off and now." I said exaggerating each place so I could emphasize annoyance.

"Thanks."

"Do you really think we could pull this off Em I mean you and me Boyfriend and girlfriend I know your bimbos around campus thought so but really."

"yes I do; we just act like we normally do I mean were going to be with my parents and there's no way I'm showing any type of PDA around them, my mom just might start planning our wedding if I do."

"Well if you think so I guess, I still don't think this is right by the way."

"I know, and hey they were not bimbos."

"Yeah every girl wears extremely low cut shirts with stuffed push up bras and mini skirts to ask the RA a question."

He chuckles lightly and turns his attention back to TV screen.

~INF~

"Yeah I can't do this I never met your parents before I don't want to meet them and it be a lie what kind of first impression is that."

Emmett slowly pulled the car over to curb and put it in park.

"Okay Bells please stop freaking we are literally five minutes away from the house, and if this blows up in our faces ill say I blackmailed you or something."

"Really?"

"Yes really okay now stop freaking your going make me get the jitters and that's a dead give away of a lie for me and you know it."

"Fine just drive I guess I still don't think this should be my first impression, and what if your mom hates me, if she hates as your girlfriend when and if the truth comes out she'll hate me as your GBFF." I said as Em started back driving down the road.

"GBFF what the hell is that." 

"Duh! Girl best friend forever."

"Oh! See now I know were going to pull this off your nervous about meeting my parents like a girlfriend should be, and my mom will love you. You keep me in check and she always said I needed a women who could keep me in check in was a pro in the kitchen and my dear you are both."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better."

"Good causes were here!"

**Well there ya go Next chapter Meet and Greet with "boyfriends" Parents cause those are always so fun and relaxing and totally non nerve wracking. **

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre**

**P.S My other story Captured will take precedence over this one.**

**P.S.S I said it before and ill say it again this will not be a long story the action is literally right around the corner Ten to twelve chapters now that I got a definite outline that may stay the same.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there my pretties and welcome to my lovely crazy mind.**

**WARNING: Delving inside mind of this writer can be DANGEROUS, and, will leave you confused, shock and utterly dismayed. May cause crying, laughter, pitying of all kinds, and furious blinding anger. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However when she turned her back I took them on an emotional rollercoaster**

**With out further ado "I Need a Favor"**

**Previously on "I Need a Favor"**

"Oh! See now I know were going to pull this off your nervous about meeting my parents like a girlfriend should be, and my mom will love you. You keep me in check and she always said I needed a women who could keep me in check in was a pro in the kitchen and my dear you are both."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better."

"Good causes were here!"

**BPOV**

"Oh my goodness this place is huge you grew up here!" I gasp as we pulled up to a stunning three story house with a wrap around porch and bright green lawn. That reminded me of one those old classic southern homes from Georgia.

"It's not that big its only has like six bedrooms and four and halve baths, with my parents and brother and sister most the rooms are taken especially since my sister decide that her closet wasn't big enough and took one the guest rooms and made it her second closet."

"Your talking to a girl who lived with her dad in a two bedroom house and shared a bathroom this is HUGE!"

"Well come on before my mom has an aneurism." Emmett climbed out the jeep and made his way to my side of the car, and opens the door like the all classic gentleman he was.

I sat there and stared at the door not moving. I can't do this I'm going to screw this up and then get trouble then Em going to get in trouble. Why did I agree to this again? Oh that's right he pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Bells seriously we can't have another pep talk were already here if you haven't notice." He said as I watch the door swing open and a beautiful woman come out literally bouncing up and down with a smile so big a blind man can see it.

"EMMETT YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET INSIDE I MADE FOOD!"

"Coming mom!" he yelled over his shoulder and in a hush tone said" lets go it's too late to back out now she's seen you.

I slowly made my way out the car fixing the sun dress I had on in the process silently cursing Emmett in my head. We made our way into the house where an aroma of fresh made food drifted from the kitchen making my stomach roar to life.

"I know makes you wanna sprint stomach first and devour everything in sight huh?"

"Stop thinking with your stomach Em."

"I like her already." Said a tall blonde man walking into the living room.

"Isabella this is my father Carlisle, Dad Isabella."

"Well it's nice to meet you I have heard nothing about you."

"Well I see I have you at a slight advantage."

"Ah! you do thanks to my son here." He said while shooting a glare towards his son

"It was too soon you probably still wouldn't know anything if mom didn't all but threaten me to bring her."

"Well I certainly feel wanted thanks Emmett." I said slightly annoyed

"You know I didn't mean it like that bells."

"Oh you didn't hard to believe especially since your parents never heard of me even as a 'friend' wow I definitely know what you mean." Seriously what kind of best friend never mentions there so called GBFF.

"I… it's not like that… I just…Bells…"

"Well Carlisle do you mind showing me where that delicious aroma is coming from I don't do well on planes and didn't eat before boarding and now I'm quite famished."

"Of course; I'll introduce you too my lovely wife while Emmett puts up the bags."

Carlisle offered me his arm and leads me away leaving Emmett fumbling over his words.

"Esme my love I have someone I would like to introduce you too. Isabella this is my better half Esme Cullen, Love Isabella."

"Bella it's very nice to meet you." I said as straight as I could and offered her my hand.

She quickly smiles a smile like before and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a death hug.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you, you said you where hungry well I made a lot of different things cause I didn't really know your taste so I really hope you like their mostly Emmett's favorites I do hope that's alright."

She releases me from her vice like hug and had me settled into a seat with a plate and a large glass of sweet tea.

"I'm sure everything is delicious, Thank you."

I loaded my plate with mashed potatoes and gravy a nice slice of roast and steamed asparagus with a mushroom sauté and fresh bread rolls. Carlisle and Esme took there seats and started to fix their own plates. Carlisle had already said prayer and we all begun to eat by the time Emmett joined.

"Started without me I see."

"Well we all wanted a fighting chance at getting something on our plates before you came in."

"Probably a good idea, Momma made all me favorites no leftovers to worry about tonight.' He then stated to overload his plate with everything before stuffing his face,"

"So good nothing beats home cooking." He said between chewing his roast and stuffing mash potatoes in his mouth.

Without thinking I smacked him right over head. "Emmett Dale Cullen how many times have I told you about talking with your mouth full its impolite to every one else around you."

"I like her Emmett you should have mentioned her sooner. I assure you Bella as his mother I did teach him proper manners."

"I have no doubt of that Esme."

"Sorry"

~INF~

"Now that was a great meal, all I need is some pajamas a comfy couch and good book and I'm down for the count.

"Oh dear of course you must be tired from the flight you go on and rest, Emmett clear the table and start the dishwasher please.'

"Oh I can help with that."

"Nonsense you go rest you're our guest sweetheart."

"Well thank you for the lovely meal you really out did yourself."

"I so glad you enjoyed everything Bella."

I excuse myself in went upstairs slightly peeking my head into every room until I found Emmett's room and our bags. I grabbed my bag and went to shower and change by the time I was down and came back Emmett was already sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed.

"Hey I thought you where going to be longer."

"No I'm done you can go."

"Are you mad at me Bells?"

"How come you never mention me to your parents I mean even as a friend I thought we were close Em."

"We are Bella… I just… I don't know…I"

"Are you ashamed of me because we don't come from the same background?"

"What NO, I could never be ashamed of you, I love you Isabella; you got to know that, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Not on purpose at least."

"Isabella"

"I'm Tired it was a long flight and now I'm stuffed."

I started to climb into the bed when I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and turn and pull me into muscled chest, I stood there listening to his heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. I felt as his entire body engulfs me into his massive form his warmth seeping into my thin pajamas warming the coolness that my damp hair left behind. I slowly breathe in his scent and my resolves cracks I wrapped my arms around his waist as much as my small frame could. We didn't say anything we stood there folded into each other holding on to something a something I did not know but I know I didn't want to let go.

"Em." I started to say when a small fairy like girl busted into the room

"I'm Home." She sang loudly "Oh oops I didn't mean to ruin the moment I'm just gonna go."

"Bells this pixie like creature is my little sister Alice, Alice this is Bella.'

"Hi it's nice to meet I just wanted to say hi and see Emmett sorry."

"Oh its okay it's nice to meet you." I unraveled my body from his embrace I felt him pull against me trying to hold on to the moment before the pixie interruption and shook the hand of his sister. He greeted and hugs his sister I climbed into bed and got underneath the covers. She left after a short moment of hugs and kisses from her big brother.

"Bella"

"I'M tired Em go spend a little time with your sister I know you haven't seen her in awhile."

"Are we okay B."

"Emmett go see your little sister already before I beat with this pillow."

He gave a weak smile and grabbed his shirt and walked out the room glancing back before he closed the door. I let my smile fall, and turn my back to the door and let sleep claim wondering what type of relationship me and Emmett really had and was it worth whatever that moment was.

**Well there ya go questions being asked none being answered and the greatest drama of all is about to thrown into the mix of B and Em new undefined relationship. Bella defined it but now questioning her definition while Emmett never defined it out loud.**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre**

**P.S My other story Captured will take precedence over this one.**

**P.S.S I said it before and I'll say it again this will not be a long story the action is literally in the next chapter. Ten to twelve chapters now that I got a definite outline that may stay the same.**


End file.
